Lucky Lucy
by Descartre
Summary: After Lucy and Natsu return from a mission in Bosco, they are followed by a group of rabid fan-girls who are after Natsu. What's with this sudden popularity streak and how will Lucy be able to help him out with it? Caught in a desperate situation, the two Fairy Tail wizards may just realize that they are each other's biggest fans.


Hey guys. It's been awhile since I've written anything. Like years. This is just an idea that's been in my head so I wanted to get it out. Hope I can give someone an idea and they'll publish something new. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters or anything, I just like to play with them, yadda yadda. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was amazing how much had turned around in just a couple of years. When Natsu and Lucy first met he was saving her from being captured and sold as a slave in Bosco. Now Lucy was fighting side by side with him, infiltrating the shipyard she would have gone to on that day of their fateful encounter.

They were on a ship that they had commandeered from the Bosco shipyard, returning back to Magnolia, the offending criminals in tow. Lucy was standing at the helm of the ship with a set of binoculars, looking for the distant mountains of Hakobe which would signal their return.

"How much longer?" She sighed and turned to the captain.

"I told you before! We're not going to reach there until tomorrow morning. Quit askin' already!" He twitched nervously and turned his body away from her as if he was hiding something.

"Hey..." Lucy took a step closer to him examining his face. "Look at me. You look familiar..."

The man sweatdropped and made a strangled sound.

"Yeah! You're that sorry asshole I threw into the ocean when you guys tried to kidnap me!" Lucy scoffed. "Two years later you still haven't learned your lesson?"

"Hey hey! I don't kidnap the girls I just sail the ship. They pay me money and just arrange the transport. I've turned a new leaf I swear."

"What leaf were you operating on before?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "If you try to pull something funny again, you don't even have to worry about what Natsu would do to you. I'll break every single one of your disgusting fingers and you won't be able to steer a ship ever again, got it?" She turned around and smiled. Lucy really didn't like violence that much, vengeful carnage was more of Natsu's game, but she sure sounded convincing. She just wanted the guy to sweat. Besides, had they not kidnapped her, she would never have met Natsu and started her life at Fairy Tail. Some feminine squeals tore her away from her reverie. She turned around to see a crowd of pretty girls attacking Natsu. She had foolishly left him passed out in a lounge chair on the front deck.

"He's so cuuuute!"

"His hair is so soft."

"He's so vulnerable right now, even though he's so brave and strong."

"What's he hiding under here I wonder?"

"Lucy!" Happy zoomed toward her panicked and sobbing. "I tried to save him but I couldn't fight them off."

"Hey! Hey!" Lucy snapped at the group of girls fawning over her partner. "Shoo! Get off of him." Her whip curled around the wrist of a girl who dared to tug at his scarf. "Sheesh, have you no morals at all?!"

"Awww, you're no fun..." The girls scattered reluctantly with excessive displays of disappointment. "We just wanted to see what the rest of him looks like." Lucy blushed furiously. She had seen the rest of him before, and while everything about his body was pretty impressive, she hadn't exactly stopped to admire him before Lucy-kicking him through the window. The damn exhibitionist. He was getting as bad as Gray.

"It's suddenly clear to me how you all got lured into this situation to begin with." Lucy glared at the beautiful girls that Natsu and she rescued. "Besides, he's nothing to gawk at anyway. Go watch the whales or something before he loses his lunch on you." Lucy blushed whiled she righted Natsu's clothes and pulled him onto her lap, not before sneaking a peek at the defined v of his hips and rippling abs though.

"Geez... You really are getting a lot of attention these days aren't you?" She combed her fingers through his hair gently. It really was soft. Lucy rested her chin on the top of his head as he slept leaning on her. "Tchh. Look at the big bad dragon slayer now. A big blubbering baby." She smiled. "You know this really reminds me of the day we met though." She fluffed his scarf affectionately and looked out at the ocean with a sigh. "You're so weird. What do those girls see in you anyway?" Besides his heart of gold, adorable smile, fluffy pink hair, chiseled body, ridiculous raw-power, and absolutely infectious playful attitude that just made you want to be around him all the time even when he was annoying the hell out of you. Oh man... She was in trouble.

"Aww, Lucy. You llllllike him!" Happy rolled his tongue at her in that way that made Lucy's brain tick with annoyance.

"I do NOT, damn cat."

"So why are you petting him?" Happy snickered. "People pet me because they think I'm cuuute."

"No one thinks you're cute, Happy. They just feel bad for you because you're annoying."

"Oh you mean like how Natsu feels bad for you?"

"Grrrr..." Lucy growled and the vein in her head started pulsing angrily. "I'm just trying to help him feel better. I'd do the same for you, even if you are a shitty cat. Go catch a fish or keep those girls company or just... something else." He hesitated and crossed his arms defiantly. "Unless you want me to hang you from the mast by your tail.

"You're so mean," Happy fake sniffled but flew away anyway.

"Almost there," Lucy sighed, being overly optimistic. "Might as well try to get some sleep too." Lucy draped Natsu's blanket over the two of them and started to doze off, lulled to sleep by Natsu's rhythmic breathing and radiant heat.

"Lucy..." Natsu croaked, rousing her from her sleep several hours later. Something very cold was staining her cheeks. Was it raining? "Lu-cy...please."

"Hm?" She looked down at Natsu, who was looking back up at her with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm gonna..." His face went pale.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy jumped up out of the chair, suddenly filled with energy and dragged him to the edge of the boat just in time for him to throw up all over the side. "You're so gross," she groaned but soothingly patted and stroked his back like a baby as he retched painfully. "There you go. Let it all out. You're alright."

"Thank - you - Lu...cy..." He managed to get out between shudders and passed out.

"Oh man. I was wondering when that was going to happen. Come on, back to bed. I'm cold." She looked up at the sky when they laid back down, it had a strange glowing purple haze, from the light reflecting up off the snowy mountains. "Look Natsu, snow! We're almost home." She smiled and held him closer to her as the snowflakes sizzled off his skin and evaporated. "Hah, cool." Lucy smiled and drifted back to sleep while her best friend kept her warm and comfortable.

"You smell that guys? That's the sweet smell of freedom!" Natsu grinned and took a deep breath slinging his arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"Ugh. All I smell are your armpits." Lucy flinched away from him with disgust. "I would kill for a shower."

"Tch. Don't be dramatic. It's not that bad. I could easily go another week, or month."

"Gross! You can smell a person from miles away but you can't even smell yourself?!"

"Weird. Natsu's not sick anymore but he's still trying to hang all over you, Lucy." The two partners made an uncomfortable nose and took a step away from each other. "You lllllike each other."

"I'm just happy to be off that boat and back in Fiore. I never thought this town would feel so welcoming, especially since I owe all the mayors money for damages. Tchh. So ungrateful."

"Only you would still be strapped for cash despite being one of the best paid wizards in Fairy Tail."

"It's only because I have the most fun. No one can tame the power of the almighty Salamander!" He cackled maniacally and lit his fists on fire.

Whispers started to drift from the various streets and awnings as curious spectators came out of the rafters.

"Did he just say Salamander?" Natsu's ears perked up as he heard them talking about him.

"Yeah that's him. That's the guy."

"I've never seen a dragon slayer in real life before."

"He's actually really cute."

Natsu paled and yanked Lucy to his side, holding onto her for dear life.

"Lucy," he whispered urgently. "Be on guard. We might have to run."

"Huh? What's happening?"

"We're being watched. They're after me."

"The army?!" Lucy's eyes went wide. "Not again! Natsu!"

"Let's go get his autograph!" A girl shrieked excitedly with her group of friends.

"I'll get something else too!"

"Not before I do!"

"Come on, Lucy! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and took off down the street running. A stampede of women and a few feminine men came storming after him, running with alarming speed.

"SALAMANDER COME BACK!"

"WE LOVE YOU NATSU-SAMA!"

"What the hell, Natsu! Did you use some kind of charm or something?"

"HELL NO! I never asked for this!" They rounded a corner and screeched to a halt. Natsu looked at her like a deer in headlights. There was no egress point. Three large stone walls towered over them. There weren't even windows to escape through. "Who would build this?" Natsu's jaw hung open in disbelief. It was a death trap.

"Natsu! What are we going to do?" Happy cowered behind Natsu and Lucy. The group of fans funneled into the alleyway with crazed looks on their faces.

"Natsu..." they chanted. "We have you at last."

Natsu roughly grabbed a wide-eyed Lucy by the shoulders and looked at her intensely.

"Lucy..." She thought he was going to tell her to run. "I'm sorry. There's no other way." And with that, he pulled her close and smashed his lips against hers urgently. Lucy squeaked when they made contact, utterly surprised. Did he really just? Were they really? Natsu was kissing her! Passionately...

"Mmm..." She moaned involuntarily and grabbed his vest, holding him close to her and walking them both toward the wall.

"Oh no! Lucy's been affected too!" Lucy took that moment to break the kiss and leaned her forehead up against Natsu's.

"Shut-up, cat." she breathed, not bothered by anything at all.

"Is that?" Another unfamiliar female voice cried out behind them.

"Yeah that's her..." The tones of their audience became sad and despondent.

"Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"The Salamander is in a relationship with her?"

"No fair! She's not even pretty!"

"Yeah, she's so plain!"

Natsu's dazed and impassioned face suddenly shifted to anger and he stepped out to brave the crowd of rabid fans.

"Hey! Who else has something bad to say about my girlfriend?" Flames spread over his shoulders like a fiery, very pissed off porcupine from hell. "Come on Lucy, let's get out of here." The crowd suddenly parted to make way for them as Natsu guided her out with a protective hand wrapped around hers.

"You may have won this time, Heartfilia! But you're gonna lose him too, just like you lost everyone else in your life." They heard behind them.

"Who the hell said that?" Lucy spun on her heel with a death glare. "Who thinks they know about my life?"

"Didn't you read the articles about her family's fall from riches?"

"I can't believe she was an heiress."

"She looks like a psycho..."

"Yeah I wouldn't mess that kind of girl."

"I guess that's the kind of girl it takes to date the Salamander".

"I'll take you on anytime." The brave girl stepped out in front of her. "I may not have magic but I bet I don't even need that to kick your ass."

"No magic? That's fine by me," Lucy spat. "I have no problem fighting you on fair terms." Lucy stalked toward the girl and grabbed a handful of her hair and threw a knee into her gut. "I'm not into unnecessary violence, but you need to learn some manners." The girl tried to throw a punch into Lucy's face but she caught it and responded with an elbow of her own. The girl dropped to her knees like a rock. Were all regular people this weak? Lucy frowned. She only hit her twice! Now she looked like some kind of monster. "Heh heh..." She took a step back. "Sorry. I think I went a little overboard." She held out her hand to help the girl up. "I get a little worked up when people dishonor my family. Come find me if you want a rematch."

"Wow... Lucy..." That was really something. Natsu scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You're kinda scary." He was leaning against the door of their hotel room, distancing himself from his partner sitting on the bed.

"I think you might have rubbed off on me more than usual," Lucy admitted with a sad smile. "I feel so bad. I was just really amped up and then she said that thing about my family... I just lost it."

"Hey you don't have to explain it to me. I lose my temper all the time. Magic, no magic, doesn't make a difference really. A bitch is a bitch, right?"

"Natsu! Where did you learn that word?" Lucy gaped at him.

"What? I'm not a little kid, after all." He frowned and crossed his arms, looking away guiltily.

"I know that, Natsu." She smiled at him.

"You were amped up?" He blushed. Was she amped up because of him?

"Well yeah, it's not every day you get chased through the streets by your adoring fans. When did you develop that kind of following anyway?" They were absolutely ravenous. Those people treated Natsu like he was an international sex symbol.

"Oh, well..." He blushed. "Erza talked Gray and I into doing a photo shoot for sorcerer weekly a few months ago."

"NO WAY!" Lucy's eyes went wide. "I thought I'd never missed an issue!" Which month?" Judging by the public's reaction, it must have been a pretty racy spread. That dirty little dragon slayer! "What KIND of photo shoot, Natsu?"

"Umm... December..." He shuffled his feet and looked away, his cheeks flushed a deep red. "How about that shower? I'll be back in a few!" He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Lucy listened for the water and ran out of the room as soon as she heard him get in.

"Excuse me!" She got the lobby receptionist's attention, do you still have December's issue of Sorcerer's Weekly by any chance?" The woman at the desk blushed, very taken aback.

"Oh THAT issue. Yes I remember that one VERY well." She rifled through a drawer at the bottom of the desk. "Hey are you the one that checked in with Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yep! He's my partner!"

"Oh my... You're a very lucky woman."

"Pfft! Trust me, appearances aren't everything. He's a handful." The woman blushed furiously and her eyes went wide.

"I'll bet he is! You enjoy now!" The woman smiled knowingly with a quick wink.

"Thanks! I owe you one!"

Lucy ran back upstairs as fast as she could, the pages fluttering in her hands and threw herself down on the bed as soon as she got back to the room.

"Let's see here..." The celestial mage blushed fiercely, was she perving on her best friend? No! Of course not. It was after all. She just wanted more ammunition to make fun of him. Right? She continued scanning the hot topics. "Fire and Ice... a special winter photo shoot of Fiore's hottest, most eligible wizards." Eligible! Natsu? She scoffed. He didn't even know what the word meant. And Gray? Really! She was suddenly grateful they were away from the guild. Juvia was probably on a murdering spree. Lucy laughed nervously and flipped forward to page 67. "Oh... my..." Her heart thumped loudly. A risque photo shoot huh? It was shot at a hot spring surrounded by Christmas trees and lights. The first photo in the spread was a picture of a steaming Natsu emerging from a hot spring with a mischievous look on his face, water droplets cascaded down his body, gathering in the hard lines of his chest and abs. He was absolutely perfect. Lucy panted as her eyes traveled down the page. The water reached just up past his knees, the steam barely covering his package. "WOW. That explains a lot." Lucy fanned herself. She gulped when she heard him move around in the bathroom. Natsu looked like THAT, right then, at that very moment, hot and sweaty in all his naked glory. Lucy panted heavily and lay back against her pillow grabbing the other one and squeezing it hard. "Resist resist resist Lucy!" She never thought about Natsu being a sex symbol before, but wow he fit the bill, he fit it really damn well.

"Hey Lucy, shower's free! They forgot to give us towels though. He emerged with just his scarf wrapped around his hips like a sarong.

"Natsu! Put some clothes on!" She threw a pillow at him. Her mouth went dry. The water was dripping down his chest just like in the photo.

"Calm down! I threw my clothes in laundry basket for a reason. Just give me a sheet or something." He took a few steps toward the bed to yank the sheet away and froze. "Is that?"

"Yeah come look at this, he looks familiar doesn't he?" Lucy grinned evilly. "Say, he looks a lot like you!" Natsu almost died of embarrassment. "Where did you get that so quickly!?"

"The receptionist said it was her absolute favorite. I can see why all those girls were chasing you down the street now."

"I was threatened into it! Erza made me do it!" He sobbed dramatically. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Natsu perked up immediately. Was she saying she liked it? Interesting.

"I must say. I'm surprised. I never figured you would be recognized across all over as Fiore's most eligible wizard."

"Well as far as they're concerned, I'm not eligible anymore. Thanks for that, Lucy! I don't know how I could put up with that for any longer." He grinned and brushed his hair back nervously.

"Oh. I see." Lucy looked away and stepped around him, trying to make her way to the bathroom for some privacy.

"Hey. Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu grabbed her wrist and kept her from escaping.

"It's just..." She frowned. She didn't want to seem oversensitive, but damn it! Why did he have to trample all over her feelings all the time! "I just don't appreciate being used like that, Natsu. It was really embarrassing being picked apart by everyone."

"No one is using anyone. You're my partner, my best friend." His words, while they were meant to be kind stabbed at her deep. Just a friend?

"Yeah, no one bought that you'd be romantically interested in someone like me anyway. No doubt they'll be falling over you as soon as we leave in the morning."

"I doubt that."

"Face it Natsu, you're out of my league."

"Yeah I know you're out of my league! You're Lucy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She stood with her back to him. "I'm not strong or rich or beautiful, no one cares about Lucy Heartfilia anymore." She bit back bitter tears that threatened to fall.

"Well yeah, you're not Lucy Heartfilia anymore. You're Lucy of Fairy Tail." Natsu wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back to him, resting his chin against the crook of her neck.

Lucy's heart stuttered and blood suddenly felt very hot. She was extremely aware of his hot, bare skin pressed up against her back and his breath on her neck.

"Lucy... You may not think you're strong, but think about it. You were one of ten members of Fairy Tail chosen to represent the guild at the Grand Magic Games to prove that we're still the best. You were incredible, especially when you sacrificed yourself to protect Asuka. That kind of strength is found only in the strongest members of Fairy Tail, the number 1 guild in the world. Every day I get to see you grow and I've grown so much with you. Thanks for sticking by my side, Lucy."

Natsu tightened his arms around her and inhaled deeply. He was never one to be long-winded, but when it mattered, he always knew what to say.

"And so what if you're not rich with money? You're rich with a lot of things. Friends, family, adventure, bravery, love... and you're absolutely beautiful."

Natsu reached up to unfasten her pony tail and let it fall over her shoulders.

"I've never even seen hair this pretty. It's so bright, just like the sun and the stars. You're blindingly beautiful. That's the only reason some people can't see it." Lucy sank back into his chest, her eyes were still closed but a single tear escaped. "So who cares if anyone says we're not a good match, because I'm never going away, and I'm not gonna let you go away either."

"Natsu..." Lucy whimpered after a long, pregnant pause. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Yeah well you needed to hear it." He scratched his head nervously again.

"You're surprisingly good with words." Lucy grabbed his other hand, holding it to her heart.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." They both laughed lightly.

"Hey Natsu- Where's Happy?"

"He uh-" He gulped suddenly realizing that they were completely alone. " Happy left to go get food. He said something about not wanting to be around us perverts."

"The receptionist told me I'm a very lucky woman for checking in with you." Lucy nuzzled Natsu's hand affectionately.

"That must be because you are." He beamed at her, completely unsuspecting when Lucy rounded on him and pushed him down to the bed. "Lucy! Heh heh," he laughed nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you, now shut up."

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu rolled her over underneath him and she squeaked with surprise. He immediately panicked when her heated expression turned to hurt. "That's my job. This sexy symbol is going to devour you." He growled and roughly claimed her lips with his. Lucy groaned in his mouth and it spurred him on. Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist and roughly pulled her body close to his with a fierce growl, the other hand slowly sliding down her neck and chest.

"So lucky..." Lucy gasped when he cupped her breast and ground his hips against hers. Lucy laughed and slid her hands down his back, grabbing his firm glutes under his scarf. He was a handful after all.

"Oh!" Natsu shouted, suddenly aware of his nudity. "Guess I should take care of yours too." He snickered mischievously and unfastened the buttons on Lucy's blouse, pulling her up to a seated position on his lap so he could slide it off of her shoulders along with her bra. She helped him pull off her skirt before Natsu laid her back down on the bed. "Wow..." He drooled a little as this beautiful girl blushed and squirmed, covering herself as best as she could. She was wearing those panties... Natsu reached out a hand tentatively and slid a finger down over the tiny silky piece of fabric between her legs. He would never laugh at her underwear drawer again. Lucy gasped and shuddered under his touch, rolling her hips to increase the contact.

"I want to touch you too," Lucy protested and slid a hand up his thigh in response. Suddenly aware that his beloved scarf was in the way, Natsu immediately untied it and placed it on the pillow. "Wow!" Lucy's eyes grew wide. "So that's what you've been hiding under there." She poked the tip of his penis with her finger and giggled at the way it bobbed up and down. "I don't see how. It's so big." She gasped when it twitched at the compliment.

"You've had some really adult ideas about me huh? Pervert." Natsu nuzzled her neck and bit her earlobe. "I knew you were looking when we were on that boat."

"No!" Lucy blushed and hid her face against his chest. "I was only trying to help save you!"

"That's okay. I'm your biggest fan too." He pushed her underwear aside and started to feel around her nether lips with his fingers, carefully watching her expressions. "Hmm..." What if I? He suddenly slid one of his fingers into her opening.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted and turned beet red. Was that a good thing? That vein started to twitch in her forehead but then she smiled her patient smile and pushed his hand away. "You're not just supposed to put things in there. You're supposed to work up to it, alright?" She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her breast. "Here try this..." She placed her hand over his and showed him how she wanted to be touched, leaning forward to kiss him again, slowly and sensually this time. "I'm really excited too, but this is new to both of us, so let's take it slow okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry," Natsu smiled a little bashfully. "You're just so pretty and I wanted to explore." Lucy almost melted, even stark naked with his hand on her breast he was adorable. Having her first time at the same time he had his was a little awkward, but it was a dream of hers to lose her virginity to him. She was overjoyed at being his first also and would give him anything he wanted.

"I want to explore you too, Natsu." Lucy splayed kisses over his jaw line and nibbled on his neck, tugging at his hair softly.

"Hehe. That tickles." He breathed deep and curled into her touch.

"Yeah? Let's see what else you like," she murmured against his skin and sucked on the spot just above his clavicle. Natsu shuddered and did everything in his power to resist slamming her back down on the bed and just forgoing all the warm-up touching. It was so hard to be good. Lucy kissed her way down his body, licking and biting and causing him to shiver. She stopped for a moment when his erection thumped her nose. She smiled seductively and continued down to suck on the inside of his thigh, fingers grazing the base of his shaft.

"Oh fffuck! Lucy-" he panted. "You have to do something about this, please. It's so hard it hurts."

"Be patient, I'm learning." She smiled softly and stopped to kiss his lips once more before going back down. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" She reached out and touched his hardened member shyly, her fingers glided delicately from the tip to the base and down to cup his testicles. She weighed them in her hand and squeezed lightly, learning about his body and she went. Natsu groaned as her heavy, hot breath fanned over his manhood.

"You're doing very well," he managed to choke out some encouraging words. "Please continue learning."

Lucy slowly pulled back his foreskin and let it fold back up, watching in awe as the sensitive pink tip emerged and disappeared again. She wrapped a hand around the middle of his shaft and slowly moved it down then back up over the length, marveling at the way the soft skin slid over the steel-hard core. It was so hard, yet delicate and sensitive.

"Oh Lucy..." Natsu rotated his hips to keep her moving her hand up and down. "Can you get it wet maybe?"

"Uhm..." Her eyebrows creased and she looked at him questioningly. With what?

"Like this." He spit in his hand and rubbed it over his length, showing her how to slide her hand over the sensitive skin without chafing.

"Oh okay." She did the same and started to move her hand again. "Is that better?"

"Yeah that's good," he croaked, becoming lost in the overwhelming sensation. The blood started to rush faster to his lower body and every stroke became more and more pleasurable. Lucy was a little awkward but very intuitive. It never felt this good when he did it himself.

Lucy gazed down at her dragon slayer's face adoringly. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth slightly ajar as his heavy pants filled the room. She gripped his shaft tighter and he gasped, a few more pumps- she added a little twist to the end and he clutched at the sheets beneath him, lifting his hips up toward her. He jerked as he came in her hands. A very shocked and pleased Lucy held her hand up to examine it. His cum was so hot, and he looked very hot doing it. So overwhelmed and needing. As his semen started to dry and become sticky between her fingertips she tried to wipe it off on the blankets, frowning slightly at the mess. So that's why oral sex existed... Less clean up? She would definitely have to try it next time. She was curious as to what he would taste like.

"Now it's my turn. Come here you sexy little manx!" Natsu grabbed Lucy and rolled on top of her, making her squeak in surprise. "I'm going to make you feel really good too!"

"Natsu!" Wasn't he tired? Not that she wasn't happy about it, but he seemed so spent just a moment before. "This isn't a competition you know!" He put a finger to her lips to quiet her and kissed her ever so gently, once on the forehead, once on each cheek, on her nose, on her chin, and finally on her lips. He grabbed her breast roughly and it made her gasp, giving him enough room to slip his tongue in and rub it together with hers. He didn't know why, but tongue kissing was great. The idea initially seemed kind of gross, but his first taste of her left him a little breathless and wanting for more.

Lucy was lost in the purest sensation of need. Her heart thrashed violently in her chest. She slid her body up against her partner's, aching, striving for some friction to relieve the anxious feeling deep in her chest. She moaned loudly when Natsu followed her lead and sucked on the skin above her breasts while kneading her generous chest. He prodded at her nipples and drew circles around them. Lucy would have expected him to become more fixated on her breasts, but he quickly moved down the explore other areas of her body. Natsu inhaled deep, sliding his nose from the top of her underwear to the valley between her breasts and splaying sloppy, open mouthed kisses all over her body.

"Your skin is so soft and white. I bet this is what angels look like."

Lucy wrinkled her nose at him.

"Angels are actually really gross, remember?"

"Mmmm... Not like you at all. Every- part- of- your- body- is- perfect." He kissed each one of her ribs on the way back down, not at all bothered by her correction. Natsu's mouth watered when he got back down to his main area of interest. Her heady scent of arousal was overwhelming, unbeknownst to her, but it called to him. He grabbed her thighs and spread them wide, nestling himself between her legs. Lucy raised a foot to his shoulder and almost kicked him away when he pressed his face against her underwear and inhaled deeply, but paused when she saw how much he was enjoying it. "So perfect," he salivated and stuck out his tongue, sliding it over the silk of her strappy silk black panties.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled his name loudly when his tongue made contact and grasped at his hair desperately, searching for anything to ground herself with before she died and went to heaven.

He groaned against her and the vibrations drove her crazy. Lucy involuntarily rocked her hips and pushed his face down into her panties. The silk was so soft, but he was after something much softer. Natsu violently ripped her underwear away and threw them into the corner of the room. Wasting no time in ravishing her with a long deliberate lick.

"N-n-natsu!" Lucy sputtered and groaned loudly. "YES! More, please!" She didn't have a care in the world besides the unstoppable need for him to keep going. His tongue hardened and circled around her clit, and she almost yanked all of his hair out. "NATSU!" She pushed him down a little for a better angle and he knew what he had to do. He licked around her lower lips and suddenly shoved his tongue inside, wiggling it a little. She was drenched with her own sweet and sour juices. Natsu growled and continue to lick her determinedly. He smiled internally and slowly slid his thumb inside as far as it could go. "OH AH AH!" She babbled incoherently and moved her hips violently, trying to get even more contact with his mouth and fingers. He smiled against her sex and gladly complied. "Yes! Natsu! I'm gonna!" Her legs clamped around his face and she threw her head back as she rode out her orgasm. Natsu emerged several seconds later, prying her legs open and panting with a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Well alright! That was a success." He wiped his face and crawled back up her body. "Are you ready for the real thing now?" Lucy's eyes grew wide when she felt his suddenly intimidating erection prodding persistently at her opening. She was so wet it would have slid right in if she wasn't so tight. She gulped nervously. Would that even fit? He was massive, but so far it seemed Natsu understood the importance of being gentle at least in a sexual situation. He slid his slick member back and forth over her nether-lips, just as he had with his tongue and she felt her body become uncontrollably hot. Yep. She definitely needed him inside her.

"I'm ready, Natsu." Lucy smiled nervously, her face tense with anticipation.

"Relax," Natsu kissed her cheek politely. This gentle display of affection seemed more intimate than anything in the world as he leveled his eyes with her and smiled. "I'm going to be really sweet and patient, just like you."

"Natsu..." She gazed up at him longingly.

"What's up Lucy?"

"I lo-" She needed to take another breath because her last one evacuated her chest with the force of the words she was about to say. "I love you so much."

"I am definitely in love with you," he leaned his forehead against hers and cradled her face in his hands. "Lucy, it still feels like you're too far away."

"Come on then," Lucy blushed and kissed her lover. She positioned him at her opening. "Let's get closer, Natsu." And they did. He pushed himself deep inside her, unwavering as he broke through her virginal barrier. Lucy winced but he hugged her tightly and tried to comfort her through the pain, stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Lucy. I don't deserve to take this from you, but don't worry, I'm going to cherish the hell out of you for the rest of our lives."

"You're amazing." She smiled peacefully as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"No. You're amazing." Natsu grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip for easier access and rocked against her, groaning at the sensation. Lucy's fingers grasped wildly at his skin, trying to pull him closer as he moved easily above her. The image before her was breathtaking. Natsu's hair hung over his face, barely revealing the lust-filled expression in his eyes. His muscles expanded and contracted impressively as he exercised control over every fiber in his body, his movements were sensual and uncharacteristically graceful. They weren't having sex, Lucy's best friend was making sweet love to her.

Lucy gasped when he caught her lips in a searing kiss and sat up, pulling her onto his lap without breaking contact. Their every movement was easy and natural, as if their bodies were instinctively drawn together. One of his hands slid up her back, sending shivers up her spine as the other remained on her hip to guide her body against his. Lucy quickly realized that the new angle allowed her the most delicious friction, she pulled his face down to her breasts and slid her body up against his, slowly, rhythmically, every motion with purpose as she unlocked her inner sex goddess.

"Does that feel good, Natsu?" She slowly gyrated her hips and knitted her fingers in his hair, moving up and down his shaft as their groans echoed against the bare hotel walls. A particularly deep thrust reached straight to her core and she pushed him down to the mattress, taking control.

"Hell yeah..." He was lost in the glorious curves of her body and the passion on her face as she moved above him. Nothing more beautiful would ever exist. He watched, mesmerized by her perfect breasts bouncing as she rode him like an animal.

"Ahhh, Natsu!" She ground her hips into his hard, rocking them back and forth to increase the contact. Natsu propped himself up on an elbow so he could see his member sliding in and out of her soaked pussy.

"FUCK. LUCY. I'm not going to last much longer."

"It's okay. I want you to cum." They both blushed at her sudden dirty-talk. Natsu screwed his eyes shut in concentration and gripped her hips hard, controlling their speed as he drove his hips into her over and over again.

"Ah- ahhh, LUCY YES!" He thrust his hips hard into hers one more time and roared, pulling her roughly against his chest and panting. "Fuck!" Lucy cried out with him as she felt him shoot his hot seed deep inside her, melting her from the inside out.

"Hah," her chest heaved on top of him. "That was awesome!" She grinned wide and peppered kisses all over his face and neck. "I love you so much." She pulled away after a moment when he didn't respond or move. He had his head turned, looking at anything and everything else with a fierce glare on his face. "Natsu, what's wrong? Didn't you like it?" Suddenly she felt very self-conscious.

"Obviously," he grumbled. A dark aura surrounded him and he hunched over dejectedly.

"So why..." Her eyes were filled with sorrow and heartbreak. She gave herself to him completely and he was angry? Was he having regrets?

"The score is 1-2. How could this happen?! I'm useless." His voice was a quiet, furious growl.

"What?" The realization donned on Lucy. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"I didn't give you an orgasm." He really thought his performance wasn't up to par. Lucy was absolutely stunned. Who in their right mind would expect anyone to be an expert at their first time doing something?! Natsu was full of natural talent and it was apparent in everything he did.

"Natsu, you were AMAZING," Lucy gushed and laid down beside him, nibbling on his jaw. "Besides. You're not counting the one at the beginning and all the times I've had orgasms while thinking about you."

"Oh yeah?" He nipped at her lips right back, suddenly intrigued. "Thinking about what exactly?"

"Mmm... you playing with me in the bath, sneaking into my bed for some surprise midnight sex, you taking me in the guild library and bending me over the desk-" he growled fiercely and she flushed, turning her eyes away from him. "That last one is my favorite."

"Suddenly I'm all fired up." He crawled on top of her and prodded her entrance with his suddenly revived member.

"Already!?" She exclaimed with genuine surprise. So much stamina! Then again, Natsu would be amazing in bed, naturally. There was nothing he couldn't accomplish if he wanted it bad enough.

"This time I'll make you feel really good for sure."

* * *

Just in case you were wondering how it would go.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy whined when the dragon slayer tickled the bare feet she had propped up on his legs.

"What?" Natsu grinned, unrelenting with his assault. "Are you busy?"

"I'm trying to read! You're the one who wanted to go on a 'date' at the library." Lucy scowled and readjusted the pillow behind her on the couch they were both lounging on. Natsu sat at the opposite end, looking at her with much more interest than he had in his book.

"Yeah but, Lucy, I have something I want to show you." He wanted attention, damn it!

"Show me later, this part is getting really good." She shoved her nose back in her book and tried to use it to obscure him from her view.

"But Lucy, I CAN'T show you later!" He whined. His foot brushed up against her thigh and she flinched.

"What have you been reading over there, Natsu?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Levy recommended it to me. She said it'd help me make you happy." He snickered.

"NATSU!" Lucy fake gasped. " Are you reading trashy romance novels?" She snatched the book out of his hands. "Huh?" Her face went blank. "History of Dragons?"

"See. I knew that's what was really on your mind. I just wanted you to say it. But since it would make you happy, I'd love to act out a scene from your book."

"Hm. You know... You're kind of sexy when you read, Natsu." Lucy smiled coyly.

"Yeah?" He grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to him on the leather couch, making it creak with the movement.

"Yeah I could watch you read aaaall day long. I think I will." She grabbed her book again and assumed a good reading position.

"Mmm. I don't think so." Natsu slammed the book down on a table next to the couch before picking her up suddenly and forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips or fall.

"Natsu!" Lucy slapped his shoulders. "Put me down!"

"I have a better idea." He grinned and captured her lips in a hungry kiss, carrying her to the other side of the room. Lucy moaned into his mouth, lost in his sudden possessive streak.

Natsu suddenly dropped her to her feet. Lucy's eyes didn't even have time to snap open in surprise before he spun her around and pushed her against a large study desk. She gasped as the cold wood made contact with her skin. "Natsu, what are you doing?" He sent the books and miscellaneous objects on the desk clattering the floor and roughly forced her down against it.

"Well. Technically it was your idea." He held her down with one arm and ran the other hand up the back of her thigh, fingertips grazing the skin. He grinned behind her before landing a stinging slap on her rear.

"NATSU!" She yelled, half in pleasure, half in pain. He'd never get tired of hearing her yell his name, and she liked to scream his name a LOT.

"You're such a dirty girl, Lucy. What if one of our friends walks in on us?" He crooned against her ear and rubbed the red hand-print he left on her ass. "I guess I'll just have to punish you, huh?"

"Ohhh Natsu. Yes. Do it again, please." She begged and arched her back, raising her sensitive cheeks higher for his assault. Confident she wasn't going anywhere, Natsu roughly grasped one side of her ass and slapped the opposite.

"Yeah? You like that, don't you?" He pushed her skirt up her waist he yanked her hips against his, hard. "You want me to shove my cock into your pretty little pussy, Lucy?" He ground his clothed member up against her center and groaned at the wet heat.

"Yes. Take me right here. Please! I need you." She panted, her voice muted against the surface of the desk.

"Spread your legs," he growled in her ear and bit down on her neck. His nudged his knee between her trembling legs and spread them apart, forcefully. He sank down to his knees and roughly pulled her underwear to one side before attacking her center with his mouth.

"FUCK! NATSU!" She shoved her hips back into his face. Every stroke of his tongue was like heaven and hell coming together.

"The way you're screaming my name really turns me on, but do you want to get caught? Shhh..." He blew cold air against her soaking, hot, pussy before delving his tongue back inside.

"Mmmm..." She muffled her moans against the desk and bit down on her shirt, trying not to scream out in pleasure. He shoved a couple of fingers into her tight channel and pumped furiously. She was practically dripping to the floor she was so wet. He needed to be inside her urgently.

Without any warning he stood up and thrust himself inside her.

"OH GOD NATSU!" She shrieked at his rough entry. "FUCK! ME!"

"Yeah, Lucy. Take it like a good little girl." He slammed his hips against hers at a fast pace, trying to be quick just in case someone did actually walk in. Would he really care though? He was already in heaven as he plunged himself into her searing depths. "Mmm... Lucy, I love that little pussy. You're so tight."

"Yeah! Harder! It feels so good." He grinned and dropped his hips to reach a new angle. He had been studying on his own. Lucy gasped loudly when his hard tip prodded a sensitive spot deep inside her. She'd never known such pleasure. "Natsu! Keep doing that. Oh my GOD!" Her breathy moans grew louder as an excited feeling welled up deep inside her. So much stronger than ever before. What was he DOING to her?

"Yeah, Lucy. Cum for me. That's right." He coaxed the sexiest sounds in the world from her lips as he rotated his hips against hers.

"Natsu. Yes, I'm-ahh AHH!" The most gleeful expression in the world covered her face and she laughed uncontrollably as the waves of pleasure wracked through her body. Natsu gasped at the feeling of her tight center clenching and pulsing around him.

"Oh God, Lucy. I can't." He spilled himself inside her and collapsed over top of her, his elbows slamming to the desktop, his twitching member still buried inside her.

"C-could you guys not do that here?!" Levy's tiny voice squeaked behind them from the direction of the door. Natsu tried to find the energy to care, but he was still lost in the aftermath of their glorious union.

"L-Levy?" Lucy's eyes widened and her head slowly turned toward the direction of the door. "NATSU GET OFF ME!" Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Juvia were all standing in the doorway staring at them with varying degrees of shock, disgust and interest.

"Get out already!" Natsu grumbled, bothered not by his immodesty but by the rude interruption.

"Fucking gross." Gajeel made a yacking sound.

"Don't pretend your scent isn't mixed with Levy's all over this place. Now that's gross. How did you manage that?" He snickered. Levy shrieked and ran out of the library, the rest of the group following close behind, finding a new interest.

"HEY!" Lucy yanked at his hair and tried to shake him off her. "Don't just engage in casual conversation with other people when you still have your penis inside me! You perv!"

"What? You were the one screaming so loud!" He shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess you wanted to get caught after all. That part of the appeal of the library or something?"

"Ugh. You're lucky I love you or you'd be dead." Her fists shook with anger as she prepared to pummel him into another universe. She was secretly endlessly pleased he acted out her favorite fantasy with her.

"The luckiest guy in the world." He grinned. "Wanna do it again?"

* * *

FIN.


End file.
